earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets of the Frozen North: Part 4
The campfire crackled under the starry night sky as Jarrick wrapped his wounds, brushing away crusted blood and putting pressure on the blood that still pulsed out of the wounds. The land around him was still quiet, his surroundings still shimmering under the moonlight. A cold breeze continually swept through the abandoned camp while the campfire did what it could to keep its surrounding patrons warm. Jarrick finished wrapping his shoulder and pulled the bandage tight, tucking it beneath part of the already secured bandage, tearing off a piece and tossing it into the fire. "Seems like you're lucky I found you in time." The voice across from him said. Jarrick turned his view away from the bandage and looked across the campfire. The woman whom he had seen earlier in the day now sat across from him. Her beauty danced across her features as the campfire flickered and popped. Her long hair fell down to her shoulders, perfectly straight, blowing ever slightly in the wind. When Jarrick turned to her, her pretty face smiled at him. "Seems I am.. I just don't understand what happened though.. What was that thing?" Jarrick said back to her. The woman kept her smile and looked down towards the fire. "It was a Vrykul." "A Vrykul?" Jarrick questioned. "Indeed. A vicious, barbaric race that was thought to have moved off of Northrend." Said the woman as she returned her gaze to Jarrick. Jarrick nodded slowly, brushing some hair from his face and watching as a cloud of mist rose from his mouth. "Seems as though they are qui--.." Footsteps crunching over the hardpacked snow could be heard faintly over the crackling of the campfire. Jarrick slowly turned his gaze to the wilderness that surrounded the empty camp as the woman across from him did the same. "Looks as though they have returned." Jarrick said in a lowered voice without looking back at the woman. The woman nodded, and they both began to slowly stand. Jarrick leaned down to pick his pack up from the ground, and as he drew it towards his person, some of his equipment clanged together, consequently making the crunching, faint footsteps quit. The two humans stood silently for a few moments, watching their surroundings carefully. After some time had passed and no other noises were heard, Jarrick quietly slung the pack over his shoulder and nodded to the woman that he was ready to move. Their soft footsteps crunched over the snow, and gradually a third crunching joined in with a rhythmic fashion. Jarrick adjusted his pack during footsteps and listened intently. It sounded as though the footsteps began to grow louder and louder. The warrior slowed his steps slightly and glanced over his shoulder. The sight that greeted him was not a pleasant one. Over the shoulder of the humans was a towering Vrykul, literally three times their height. Jarrick turned his whole body towards the Vrykul that was now nearly face to face with him, breathing heavily and grunting from deep down within its throat. Jarrick glanced over at the woman who was standingnext to him, now also facing the Vrykul. She looked back at him, silently mouthing words. Jarrick nodded and turned back towards the Vrykul as a blinding flash flooded the surrounding area, a hundred times brighter than the sun. The Vrykul groaned in pain as its eyes readjusted to the darkness of the surrounding camp. As it was looking around half blind, it let out a shrieking cry, calling for the other Vrykul. Others came flooding out of the forest, ready to crush the humans that were now nowhere in sight. Category:Stories Category:Jarrick